


Back to you

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14-Year-Old Harry Styles, 24-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Harry, Daddy Issues, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Needy Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: Kinda inspired by Lolita..





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Another one!! I have a good feeling about this one though. let me know what you think in the comments :)

Holmes chapel has always been a quiet town. Nothing ever really happened, and the people there lived peacefully among themselves.

Harry was known throughout the town for being one of the sweetest people around. He was a fourteen year old boy who volunteered at the hospital whenever needed, worked the afternoon shifts at the bakery a few houses from his home, and did good at school.

He lived with just his mother, as his father passed away two years after Harry was born. It left a hole in Harry’s chest no one and nothing managed to fill. He never showed it though, because his mother was the best and made sure he had a good life.

Even though his time is pretty much full, he still manages to make time for his friends and two cats.

He has two friends, one he practically grew up with named Liam, and one that moved from Ireland three years ago, his name is Niall. Harry is friendly with everyone in his school, and everyone seems to like him back as well.

What he loves the most are his two cats. They’re so cute and sweet, they never scratch him and are always up for a cuddle. He doesn’t have a girlfriend, yet anyway! His mom keeps telling him he’s a handsome boy and it won’t be long before girls start noticing him.

He’s not really looking forward to it if he’s being honest. He’s never wanted to kiss anyone yet, and always pulls a face when Niall starts going on and on about how he wants to marry Olivia so that he can kiss her all day long. Harry can admit that Olivia is beautiful, but he can’t for the life of him imagine himself kissing her.

Liam’s already had his first kiss, with a boy too. He’s only told Harry and Niall about it. Harry’s eyes widened then while Niall shrugged and said, “Was it good?”

Liam had blushed and ducked his head. Harry knows he can’t tell anyone about it, not even his mom and he tells her everything. But in their town and everywhere really, kissing boys wasn’t allowed as far as he knew.

He doesn’t dwell on it much, since he himself doesn’t feel like kissing any boys either. He does however admit that Zayn, a quiet boy that goes to school with them, one year older than them, is the prettiest person Harry has ever seen. But it’s purely objective. The boy is insanely beautiful.

He smokes too, and not in secret like other school mates Harry knows, he does it publically without a care. And he seems unbothered by the way people around him glare and talk behind his back.

“Bad boy” they call him. Harry’s mom said he was trouble and that Harry should never associate with the likes of him.

“Thank god there aren’t any like him in this town!” she said.

Harry doesn’t see him as a bad boy, or trouble. He’s simply a boy who’s doing his own thing and not hurting anyone. Harry doesn’t understand why everyone seems to hate him.

His family is nice too, different from everyone else in town, seeing as they’re Pakistanis, but so sweet. Harry knows because they buy from the bakery he works at. And Zayn’s mom is the nicest. It’s too bad their community didn’t welcome them the way they deserve.

Today is a Monday, and Harry seems to be having a lot of free time seeing as he isn’t needed at the hospital, and the bakery has closed off for some plumbing repairs to be done.

He gets home and drops his school bag in its designated spot before going to the kitchen in search of his mom.

“Mommy!”  He yells as he doesn’t find her there.

“Upstairs” her reply comes seconds later. He runs up the stairs and finds her inside the guest room, tidying around. He hugs her and beams as she kisses the top of his head.

“Is aunt Elisabeth vising us?” he asks, seeing as she’s the only one that uses the guest room. They don’t get many visitors, and none that stay over.

His mother ruffles his curly locks and sits down on the neatly made bed.

“No”, his mom says, “do you remember uncle Jamie? Your father’s best friend”

Harry nods his head, they haven’t seen him in four years, but he used to buy Harry a lot of gifts whenever he visits. He also tells him all kind of stories about his father.

“His son is moving to Holmes Chapel, he’s a doctor now and he’s going to work at the local hospital”

“Oh!” Harry says, “How old is he?”

Maybe they can become friends. Maybe he’ll buy Harry gifts and candy just like his father used to.

“He’s twenty four! He’ll be here by supper tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behavior while he lives with us here, okay baby?”

Harry nods even though his mother didn’t need to ask him that. He’s always a good boy.

“He’ll live with us here?”

His mom nods her head, “until he can afford a place for himself! He’ll be paying for this room anyway since he refused to take it for free”

“Okay! I can’t wait to meet him” harry smiles big, kisses his mother’s cheek and dashes to his room.

After supper, that consisted of delicious spaghetti his mother made them, harry spends a few minutes talking to Niall on the phone, telling him about the newest addition to their home.

Niall hums on the other side of the line, “What’s his name?”

Harry pauses, raking his brain for the stranger’s name before realizing he never asked his mom about it.

“Wait a second!” he says to Niall through the phone before poking his head into the living room.

“Mommy! What’s the man’s name?” Harry asks with big curious eyes and pouty lips. How did he not ask that before? He can be so silly at times.

His mother looks up from her magazine and smiles, “Louis! His name is Louis Tomlinson”


	2. 1

Harry’s Tuesday doesn’t go as planned, for one his shift at the Bakery takes longer than he anticipated. He wanted to get home early and bathe before their guest was to arrive. He wanted to give a good first impression.

But now he’s running back home, already sweaty and late. He rushes inside his house, dropping his keys on the table by the door and dashing inside the living room.

“Mommy I’m ho-“ he stops abruptly when he finds a man sitting on their couch.

Harry’s mouth hangs open a bit as he stares. The man is looking back at him, amusement coloring his expression. He has soft brown hair that’s pushed back in a messy way, his eyes are so blue and piercing and his cheekbones are beautifully defined. Harry swallows when his eyes drop to the man’s jaw, lithered with beautiful stubble.

The man clears his throat and says, “Close your mouth love!”

Harry’s eyes widen and his cheeks warm up. He’s saved from saying anything and further embarrassing himself when his mother comes in, straightening her apron.

“Harry dear! Welcome home” she kisses his cheek.

He finally looks away from the man and mutters, “sorry I’m late!”

His mother chuckles, “it’s fine! Louis is a bit early. Did you say hello?”

Harry’s cheeks warm up even more, averting his eyes to the ground and muttering a shy hello.

“Hi, Harry! It’s nice to meet you”

“Why don’t you go freshen up and change your clothes? Dinner will be ready in an hour”

Harry nods and moves out of the living room, hearing his mother say, “You can go rest upstairs in your room! I’ll call you boys down when the table is set”

He rushes up the stairs then and locks himself in the bathroom. He strips and steps into the bath, opting for a quick shower instead of a bubble bath.

He tries to slow down his heart beat but it’s futile. Something about Louis seems to have ignited a fire inside Harry, and he can’t for the life of him understand why.

Once he’s done bathing and wraps himself in a fluffy towel, he realizes that he didn’t bring any clothes with him. the worst part is that the guestroom is between his bedroom and the bathroom he’s currently standing naked in, safe for a small white towel.

He sighs and opens the door, peaking his head outside to see if the hall is empty, once he makes sure Louis is nowhere in sight, he dashes for his bedroom.

As soon as he passes the open guestroom, Harry’s towel somehow falls from where he secured it around his waist. And to his luck, Louis comes out of the room saying, “where’s the fire, curly?”

He has to options, he realizes. He could either forget about the towel and continue running to his room, leaving it along with his modesty behind. Or he could stop and pick it up to put it back around his hips, where it belongs.

It only takes him two seconds to think of all this, but it seems like enough time for Louis to retrieve the towel from the floor and hold it behind his back, a smirk evident on his face.

Harry stares at him, eyes wide and horrified, before Louis’ eyes drop to his crotch and Harry is reminded that he is very much naked and exposed in front of a strange man. He brings his hands in front of him to cover his cock and balls, his cheeks flaming red.

“Can I have my towel back?” he asks his voice small. He would walk to his room and leave it behind to save himself from this extremely humiliating experience, but then Louis would see his bum. And somehow to Harry, that is worse than Louis seeing his cock.

Louis hums, “No thank you for picking it up then?” he teases.

Harry blushes even more, “sorry, sir!” he adds because Louis is a stranger and a guest, and also because he is way older than Harry.

“Christ, Harry!” Louis groans, “Don’t call me sir when you’re all naked and wet. Here” he says as he steps closer and hands Harry his towel, “cover yourself”

Then he’s gone, his door closed behind him.

Harry doesn’t take any chances, hurrying to his room and locking the door behind him. Louis’ words didn’t make any sense, but Harry gathered that he doesn’t like being called Sir. He wonders why! And what does Harry being naked and wet have to do with it?

He shrugs and goes to wear his pajamas.

****

The dinner is awkward, for Harry at least. His cheeks keep flaming every time he as much as looks in Louis’ direction. Even though his head is kept down most of the dinner.

His mom is happily chatting with Louis while Harry's mind keeps chanting _he saw me naked_ _he saw me naked_

“My Harry wants to become a baker when he grows up” his mom says, including him in the discussion, much to Harry’s dismay and Louis’ amusement.

Louis hums, a subtle smirk forming on his handsome face, “is that so?”

Anne nods and explains, “he wants to open a little bakery somewhere in town, and keep volunteering at the hospital when he’s needed”

“What do you do in the hospital when you volunteer, Harry?” Louis asks as he takes another bite of the baked chicken.

Harry blushes and swallows. It’s a direct question so he can’t rely on his mother to answer, especially when she’s looking at him encouragingly.

He clears his throat and says, “I help the nurses with paper work and I keep the kids calm during their examination”

Louis hums while Anne pats Harry’s head, looking proud.

“Does that mean you’ll help me around when I start tomorrow at the hospital?”

Harry nods, because it’s the polite thing to do. And maybe that will help him give a better impression, one that’s not tarnished with nakedness and embarrassment.

Louis winks at him then and Harry’s eyes widen, looking at his mom to see if she noticed, but she’s happily cutting her vegetables, her eyes on the plate.

Harry is told to help Louis get settled up for the night while his mom cleans the kitchen. He obliges because he always listens to his mom.

He leads Louis upstairs and stands near the bathroom.

“Um” he starts, “the towels are under the sink”

Louis hums, “I think I’ll just do like you and run along the hall naked”

Harry’s eyes widen as he stares up at Louis in horror, only to find the older man laughing.

“Relax, curly! I’m only teasing”

Harry looks down, “I didn’t mean for it to fall earlier, I’m sorry you had to see that”

Louis uses his index to lift Harry’s head up until he’s looking at him and says, voice gone soft and quiet, “if it’s any consolation, I like what I saw”

And with that, he gets inside the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

****

Harry tosses and turns and can’t sleep. Miny, one of his two cats, hisses and jumps out of the bed, leaving Harry’s room. Great, he’s annoyed her. He's got bigger problmes though, Louis’ words keep swiveling around his thoughts and he’s so confused. What did Louis mean? Surely, it was meant to ease Harry’s embarrassment.

Louis could not have possibly meant that he likes Harry. No way.

Harry hates the way his stomach flutters at the idea, at the possibility of Louis liking him the way Niall likes Olivia. The way Liam likes the boy he kissed, the mysterious boy he refuses to tell Harry and Niall about.

Harry will ask him again tomorrow at school. He’ll tell him he might be having a crush on a boy and he doesn’t know how it works. Maybe Liam will tell him then who the boy he kissed is, maybe he’ll tell him that it’s not weird.

But it is weird. And not just because Louis is a boy, but it’s because Louis is a man, ten years older than Harry.

He decides not to think about it anymore. He can appreciate beautiful people. Harry thinks Olivia is pretty, and Zayn is handsome, and he can think that about Louis as well. No harm done.

He turns around on his tummy, tangling his bare legs in his sheets as he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an updaaaaaaaaaaaaate :))  
> I don't know shit about medical stuff so bear with me  
> alsooo I think i should add med kink to the tags, yeah?

The next morning, Harry is up bright and shiny, dressing up in his school uniform and going to the kitchen, kissing his mom on the cheek.

“Morning baby” she coos at him, “slept well?”

He hums, contended. “Breakfast will be ready in a few; would you be a darling and go wake Louis up”

Harry nods and saunters up the stairs, walking to the guest room and softly knocking on the door. When he doesn’t get an answer, he slowly pushes the door open. He cautiously gets in, the room is mostly dark with the blinds drawn, but he can make out Louis’ form sprawled on the bed.

Harry’s eyes widen when he realizes that Louis’ only wearing pants, his chest and thighs are gloriously on display. The young boy can’t help but stare at his body in awe, his eyes lingering on the bulge hidden by the thin material of the underwear Louis is wearing.

Harry thinks that Louis must have a big penis, he briefly wonders if his will get as big when he’s older.

He then realizes how naughty he’s being, standing there and staring at the man, he blushes and moves closer, keeping his eyes mostly on the ground. He reaches a small hand to gently shake Louis’ shoulder. The latter stirs and groans.

“Sorry” Harry squeaks, when Louis’ eyes open and fall on him, “mommy said to wake you”

“S’alright, love” Louis says as he stretches. Harry is once again unable to stop himself from admiring the way Louis’ muscles move beneath his skin.

“Enjoying the view, then?” Louis asks, it makes Harry blush deeper and squeak an apology before dashing out of the room. Louis smiles lazily as he slowly gets up from bed.

He loved waking up to the cherubic face of the curly boy.

****

Harry is nervous for the second time while standing in front of the hospital’s door. The first time being when he first came in for the interview with one of the nurses. He managed to charm her with his innocence and dimpled smile, and he’s been volunteering there ever since.

But today is different, because Louis is behind the door. Harry takes a big breath and marches up the stairs. He’s greeted by Susan at the reception as always.

“Hello Harry! How was your day?”

Harry smiles, “it was alright, we had a surprise quiz but I think I did well”

“Of course you did, sweet pie” she coos, “you’re a good student”

Harry basks in her praise, his cheeks delightedly reddening.

“Did you know, dear? There’s a new doctor here” she says excitedly.

Harry’s heart stutters as he nods, “I know! He’s staying with us at home. He’s Uncle Jamie’s son”

“Well, he turned out to be a fine man” she sighs dreamily, “all the nurses have been fawning over him all day long”

Harry fights the pout working its way to his face as he nods, “I’m gonna go in” he tells her.

She smiles and waves him inside.

He makes his way down the familiar corridors, saying hi to everyone on his way.  He doesn’t expect to find Louis by bumping into him. Harry squeaks, falling backward before two strong arms wrap around his middle.

“Woah there, kitten” Louis chuckles as he makes sure Harry is back on his two feet, “are you okay?”

Harry nods and looks down at his feet, blushing madly; feeling butterflies at the nickname Louis gave him.

“Did you just get here?”

Harry nods again, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. He feels Louis gently gripping his elbow and steering him away, “come on, I want you to see my office”

He finally raises his head to look around once they get inside Louis’ office. His arm is still tingling from where Louis touched it.

“Do you like it?” Louis asks, closing the door behind them and leaning against his desk.

“I do” Harry says softly, “it’s nice”

Louis smiles and looks around, “I wanted it to feel warm, so patients will feel safe here”

Harry nods dumbly as his fingers run along the examination table.

“Unfortunately” Louis continues, “I spent the whole day in the emergency rooms and in the OR, getting acquainted with everything and everyone, so I’ll only start examinations here tomorrow”

Harry doesn’t know what to say so he keeps his mouth shut, but he can feel the intensity of Louis’ stare and it makes him nervous.

“You said you’d help me on my first day here” Louis reminds him casually, a little smirk showing on his face.

Harry nods and looks around, “I’ll help you tomorrow when you get patients, or I could clean around but everything is brand new”

“You could be my first patient” Louis suggests casually.

Harry’s eyes widen as he spins around to stare at Louis, “what?” he asks shakily.

“I want to try out the equipment” Louis says, standing up and taking a step closer to Harry, “so I thought you’d do me a favor and be my patient”

Harry can’t process what Louis is asking of him, but he’s let countless nurses listen to his heart beat when they had nothing to do, so why should this be any different? Only Harry’s heart is beating erratically and his body is trembling, but he finds himself nodding and sitting up on the examination’ table.

Louis smirks, satisfied, before cocking his head, looking contemplative.

“Would you mind taking your shirt off, kitten?”

Harry’s trembling hands go to comply but he’s trembling so much he’s finding it awfully difficult to take off his shirt.

“Here love, I’ll help you” Louis offers, stepping closer to Harry and ridding him of his shirt in one go.

He takes his hands and squeezes them in his, “you’re trembling, baby. Are you scared?”

Harry nods, because he doesn’t have another excuse. He is scared after all.

Louis leans down and presses a soft kiss to each of Harry’s palms, smiling up at him before saying, “don’t be, yeah? I won’t hurt you” he promises.

Harry nods again, because he believes him, and he trusts him.

Louis gets his stethoscope and slowly presses it to Harry’s chest, hearing his erratic heartbeats.

“Your heart is beating so fast, love. We’ve got to slow it down, yeah?” he says softly, removing the stethoscope from around his neck and putting it down beside Harry, “would you like a caramel?” Louis asks him.

Harry smiles faintly because he loves candy and he nods. He feels so hazy, so unfocused.

Louis fetches one and unwraps it, before holding it out to Harry, who greedily pops it in his mouth, sucking on the sweet substance.

“Feeling better?” he asks.

Harry nods, smiling dopily, before hallowing his cheeks around the candy in his mouth.

Louis then proceeds to check Harry’s ears and eyes, while the younger boy giggles his way through the whole thing.

“There!” Louis announces, “All done.”

Harry looks down at himself then frowns, “you didn’t take my temperature, Loueh” he whines.

Louis chuckles, “you’re very observant, baby” he says before smirking, “I only have rectal thermometers for now”

Harry’s face goes scarlet, his eyes wide and glassy as he stares at Louis. He then whimpers “don’t like them”

Louis chuckles, “it’s why I didn’t take your temperature, kitten”

Harry swivels the candy inside his mouth around his tongue before speaking up, “but what if my temperature is high?”

He doesn’t know what came over him, but he doesn’t want Louis to be done examining him. He wants to keep feeling his hands on his body. He loves the way it makes him feel warm inside.

Louis feels torn inside. Harry is so tempting sitting there and practically begging Louis to spread his cheeks and stick a thermometer inside him. It feels wrong, because Harry is still mostly a child and because Louis is lusting after him.

So Louis sighs and grabs the side of Harry’s face, steadying his head before gently pressing his hand to his forehead for a few seconds. He steps back and smiles, “there, your temperature seems normal”

Harry smiles, but his eyes still look glassy and unfocused.

Louis coos at him, “you did so well, kitten. Such a good patient”

Harry giggles, his lips pink and sticky from the candy he’s been sucking on.

“Yeah?” he asks, delighted to know that Louis is happy with him.

“Of course, baby, the best. I’m so proud of you” Louis leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead before dressing him back up. He then takes off his coat and decides that they ought to get home. Harry looks so relaxed and pliant, so he probably won’t be of any help to anyone. Besides, Louis needs to make sure that he gets home safely.

He doesn’t know how it’s happened already, but he feels a strong urge to protect and care for the young boy.


	4. 3

Come Friday, Harry is sulking in his room, an open textbook splayed over his bare thighs. He curls his toes inside his knee high socks and pouts. He’s got an exam coming and it’s keeping him from going to the bakery and the hospital. Usually, harry doesn’t mind, but now, it means he doesn’t get to see Louis.

He’s grown attached to him in a matter of two days. He’s just fascinating, and Harry loves it when Louis showers him in attention. But he barely saw him at all yesterday, as his work hours are quite long.

“Harry” his mother calls as she opens his door, “dinner is ready”

“We’re not going to wait for Louis?” he asks.

His mother shakes her head, “he called and said he’d be coming home late”

Harry sighs and gets up, following his mother down the stairs.

“Harry! It’s getting cold” his mom scolds as she takes in the shorts he’s wearing.

He pouts, “I’m wearing a jumper”

“Wear your pajamas, Harry, not your swimming trunks. I don’t want you getting sick and missing school, you have an exam next week”

Harry nods, “okay”

****

Harry can’t sleep; he keeps tossing and turning around but to no avail. Fortunately for him, he doesn’t have school the next day. He peers down at Miny and Mickey sleeping peacefully in their little beds by the window and he sighs. He wishes he was a cat.

It’s midnight and Louis isn’t back yet. Harry knows not to worry as he works late shifts, but still, he just cannot sleep until he comes back. Which is silly and stupid, but Harry can’t help himself.

So when he hears the front door open and close, he jumps out of bed and sprints down the stairs in his sleeping shorts and knee high socks.

Louis’ head whips up to look at Harry, he chuckles and whispers: “still up?”

Harry nods, slightly breathless from his running. Louis looks him up and down as he removes his shoes. And Harry suddenly feels self-conscious about his appearance.

“Nice outfit, love! You sleep with your socks on?”

Harry blushes and nods, “I get cold” he whispers.

Louis smiles fondly before moving towards the kitchen, Harry shyly trailing behind him.

“Your mom’s asleep?” Louis asks, keeping his voice down. He finds the plate Anne left him already in the microwave, so he only powers it on.

Harry nods, he stays by the door until Louis retrieves his plate from the microwave and settles down to eat. He looks up at him and pats the table, right next to his plate.

“Come sit, curly”

Harry takes a few steps but shakes his head, “I’m not allowed to sit on the table”

Louis smirks, “no one will know. Our little secret, yeah?”

Harry smiles and nods, giddily sitting right where Louis’ hand touched. His milky hairless thighs are on display for Louis, which he takes full advantage of, staring at them and making Harry squirm.

“How was your day babe?” Louis asks casually considering the little term of endearment he let slip out. It makes Harry blush, as he basks in Louis’ attention and starts telling him about his day.

“Niall was grumpy throughout the morning because Olivia was mad at him” Harry sighs, his legs swinging, “apparently; he forgot to call her last night before going to bed”

He scrunches his nose at that and giggles, which makes Louis chuckle as well.

“Sounds to me like one needy girlfriend” Louis mutters.

Harry shrugs, looking down and whispering, “She was probably just worried about him, if I worry about someone, I’d want to hear from them too”

Louis is quiet for a while before cooing, “Do you lose sleep as well when you’re worried?”

Harry nods, still refusing to look up at Louis’ face.

“Were you worried about me then, love? Is that why you couldn’t sleep?”

Harry’s face is flaming red by now, he considers denying the truth, but he doesn’t like lying because it’s wrong. So he nods.

Louis puts down his fork, since he already scraped up everything Anne left him and stands up, he puts his hands on the table right next to Harry’s thighs, caging him in and leaning in.

“You’re too cute” Louis coos before backing up. He doesn’t want Anne to walk in on him in standing that close to her son. He’s got to keep his distance.

“Ready to sleep now then?” he asks, as he puts his empty plate in the sink and turns to look at Harry. The little boy shrugs and slides down until he’s standing on his socked up feet, looking all small and adorable.

Louis lets Harry lead the way up the stairs, and he doesn’t stare at his ass. No, he doesn’t! He just happens to notice that it’s round and perky and begging to be touched.

“Come on” Louis whispers, guiding Harry gently with a hand on the small of his back when the little boy hesitates once they reach upstairs, “I’m tucking you in”

Harry smiles bashfully and leads the way, Louis’ hand on his back making him tingle.

Once he gets under his covers, Louis tucks him in with a sweet smile and ruffles his hair affectionately. “You’re such a kitten” he coos, “good night”

Before he could get away, Harry’s hand clasps his arm and pouts, “Don’t wanna be alone”

“Don’t you always sleep alone, Harry?” Louis asks, even as he sits down on the edge of the bed. Harry’s hand holding his arm securely.

Harry only shrugs and pouts harder. “Usually go to mommy if I can’t sleep” he mumbles, making Louis coo at his adorableness. This boy is going to be the death of him.

“How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?”

Harry’s face brightens at that and he nods, lifting the covers and scooting over. Louis gets in bed with him against his better judgment. But he can’t refuse anything to this kid; he’s already got him wrapped around his little finger.

As soon as he’s in place, Harry cuddles into his side, shamelessly throwing a leg over Louis’ thighs. He seems content though as he hums and closes his eyes, ready to welcome sleep.

Even though he’s so comfortable, and Harry’s body is a nice weight, with his fluttering breaths and soft warm skin, Louis does not go to sleep. He’s waiting for Harry to be asleep so he can go back to his room. He won’t be able to explain to Anne why he’s in Harry’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts??


	5. 4

Harry wakes up alone to the horrendous sound of his alarm clock. He hurries through his morning routine hoping to catch sight of Louis in the kitchen, having breakfast. He feels immensely disappointed when he finally gets in the kitchen to find his mother setting the table, alone.

“Where’s Louis?” he asks, hoping to mask his sadness and sound nonchalant enough.

“And good morning to you too, baby” his mother chuckles, “you’re completely entranced by Louis, love” she says, “but then it’s natural as you’ve never had a male figure present in the house”

Harry’s eyes widen, “Louis is not like my dad”

He’s horrified at the thought for two reasons, one is he’s afraid his mom might have a crush on Louis, and second is he’s afraid he might have already developed a crush on Louis. He cannot have Louis thinking he’s like a dad to him.

“I know baby” his mom soothes, “he went to work pretty early”

Harry sulks the entire day.

****

Louis is unable to focus as the day goes by; his mind is just preoccupied by a certain curly headed cherub. He can’t wait for him to come by to help around the hospital; he hasn’t seen him since the night before.

He chats pleasantly with his new colleagues in between his scheduled checkups until the curly headed lad shows up.

Louis’ face lights up at the sight of him, awkwardly shuffling in before stopping to talk to an elderly nurse and blushing when she pinches his cheek.

When Harry notices Louis staring at him, he blushes even more and ducks his head so his curls are hiding his face.

Louis smiles fondly before going to his office and waiting for Harry to come say hi to him. He doesn’t wait long, as he hears a soft knock on the door.

“Come in” Louis says.

Harry opens the door and shyly gets inside closing it behind him. He avoids eye contact with Louis as he mumbles a hello.

“Hi yourself, sunshine!” Louis beams, leaning back with his arms behind his head, “how was your day?”

Harry shrugs, “it was alright. Niall and I watched our football team play today” he says as he sits down on one of the chairs in front of Louis’ desk.

“You don’t play?” Louis inquires.

Harry giggles, “Lou, have you not seen me? I am the clumsiest person alive”

Louis laughs with him, “You are also the cutest.”

It makes Harry’s laugh dies down and a fierce blush takes over his face, he looks down at his lap, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

Louis claps his hands once and gets up, “Let’s get going, curly! Lots of work to do”

Harry nods as he follows him out.

****

“Liam” Niall whines, “tell us”

Liam blushes and ducks his head, adjusting the scarf around his neck. Harry thinks it’s quite random and doesn’t go with his outfit, but he’s polite so he keeps his opinion to himself.

“Promise you won’t tell anybody” Liam pleads as he slowly removes his scarf.

Harry nods eagerly as a red-colored bruise is reveled nestled right below Liam’s ear. It looks painful, Harry thinks, and he doesn’t know how Liam could hurt himself in that area. Niall however gasps at the sight of it and smirks, “you dirty boy” he teases a red faced Liam.

“What is it?” Harry asks impatiently, he doesn’t like feeling excluded.

Niall sighs, “That my friend” he says pointing to the prominent bruise on Liam’s neck, “is a hickey, otherwise known as a love bite”

Harry gasps, “someone bit you?” he asks Liam, sounding horrified.

Niall bursts out laughing as Liam shrugs, “it feels good, Haz”

Harry scrunches his nose, “it looks painful”

“It’s a good kind of pain” Niall says with a wink.

Harry nods, even though he doesn’t really get how someone biting your neck will feel good. He’s embarrassed about not knowing as much as his friends do.

He usually turns to his mother when he doesn’t want to ask Niall and Liam about some things, but he feels like this is something he’d rather not ask his mom about.

He has Louis now. He can always ask him.

“Who was it?” Niall asks, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Liam groans, “Niall, stop it! I’m not ready to tell you guys yet”

Niall rolls his eyes while Harry swats his arm, “leave him alone, Ni”

“Fine” Niall relents, “let’s go get something to eat.”

****

Harry sits on his bed, his legs crossed, way past his bedtime.

He came home after his shift at the bakery and helped his mom with dinner before they ate together. He was fidgeting the whole time, anxious for Louis to be home already.

He wanted to swing by the hospital but he knew he couldn’t go there every day. He didn’t want to seem too needy, Louis probably wouldn’t like that.

He needs to show him that he’s a big boy, and not a clingy baby.

So he sits, his hand playing with the soft fur of his cats when they decide to lounge beside him, and fights the sleep that threatens to take over him.

The house is deadly quiet seeing as his mother went to her room an hour ago, so she’s definitely asleep by now. So the second he hears the front door open, he leaps out of his bed, scaring Miny in the process who scurries away. He doesn’t pay it any attention yet as he runs down the stairs as quietly as he can. It seems like he manages quite fine as Louis startles when he’s suddenly standing by the kitchen’s door.

Louis smiles at him but otherwise, he stays silent. Harry fidgets for a second before getting inside and settling on the table, staring at Louis as he heats up his plate and sits down, placing his plate right next to Harry’s bare thigh. He looks up at Harry tiredly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss right above his right knee.

He starts eating casually, as if he hasn’t just caused Harry’s breath to hitch. He never, in his entire life, felt that way. Louis' lips touching his smooth thigh caused shivers to run up his spine. He schools his expression though, it seems like it’s no big deal, judging by the way Louis is eating nonchalantly.

Harry takes a deep breath, discreetly, and whispers, “wanted to talk to you about something, Lou?”

“Is that why you stayed up late, babe?” Louis asks, standing up and putting the plate in the dishwasher.

Harry flushes but shrugs, “wanted to see you”

Louis coos at him before walking to him. Harry parts his legs, allowing Louis to slot between them and hugs him close.

He almost purrs as he wraps his arms around Louis torso and lays his head on his chest. It feels heavenly, Louis’ strong torso and steady heartbeat under his face, with his hands running through his curls.

He feels safe.

He feels loved.

He could stay in this moment forever.


	6. 5

“Let’s get you in bed, love” Louis says as he reluctantly steps back from Harry’s warm embrace. Harry whines low in his throat and makes grabby hands, “carry me” he whispers.

Louis shakes his head fondly before carrying Harry in his arms, bridal style, and up the stairs to his room. He’s so light, so small and delicate. Louis wants to protect him from anything that’s bad and wrong.

Louis wants to protect him from himself. No matter how much he craves him, he will not ruin Harry’s innocence. He will be the friend Harry wants and deserves from him.

He tucks him in bed and settles beside him, smiling down at him. “So how was your day?” he asks. It has kind of become their routine.

“Liam today showed us a bruise on his neck, and Niall said it was a love bite” Harry starts, fiddling with his hands and not really looking Louis in the eyes. The latter hums signaling for Harry to keep talking.

“I didn’t really know what it was, thought it looked painful but Niall said it feels good. Does it feel good, Lou?”

Louis internally groans because he’s tired and horny and this isn’t fair. He only has so much self-control.

“Baby, I don’t think you should be asking me that” Louis says, running a hand down his face.

Harry pouts, before sitting up and scooting next to Louis, looking at him with wide eyes, “but I can’t ask mummy about stuff like that” he blushes by the end of his sentence.

“You could ask your friends then” Louis says, his tone harsher than he intended for it to be. He’s just tired and sexually frustrated.

Harry’s eyes water as he scoots back on the bed, away from Louis, he bites on his bottom lip as it wobbles and he whispers, “I thought we were friends”

Louis immediately feels bad, his eyes soften and he reaches a hand forward, gently holding Harry’s hand in his and rubbing his soft skin with his thumb. “I’m sorry love” he says as he leans down and kisses Harry’s hand softly, “I didn’t mean to snap at you”

Harry only shrugs, a fat tear managing to escape from his left eye as he mumbles, “S’okay! I’m only a stupid kid after all; I can’t expect you to be my friend”

The sight of Harry shrinking in on himself and hurt makes Louis feel even worse, he gets closer to the young boy and holds him in his arms, “Hazza, don’t say that. I am your friend; I’m whatever you want me to be, okay?”

Harry merely nods, hiding his tears in Louis’ chest as he holds on to him tighter.

“And to answer your question, it does feel good. When you get older and you find someone you love, you’ll experience it then”

Harry nods again, burrowing further into Louis’ chest.

“Sleepy baby?” Louis asks the younger boy practically sitting in his lap.

“Yeah” Harry mumbles, rubbing his eyes with his closed fists adorably; Louis can’t help but coo at the sight of him before laying him down on the bed and tucking him in, then lying down behind him to spoon him.

“Lou?” Harry says sleepily, his eyes already closed.

“Yes love”

“You are my favorite friend ever”

Louis’ heart swells with affection at the innocent love this boy has for him. He squeezes him tighter and wishes him a goodnight.

He finds it hard to leave the young boy’s side later on, Harry’s body too warm and inviting compared to his cold empty bed.

*****

Harry’s exams turned out better than he expected, he’s studied hard and he feels satisfied with himself.

His mom was happy with him as well, she even made his favorite dish for dinner last night as a celebration. She also promised him a nice surprise once the results are given.

That was two days ago and Harry wanted to enjoy his summer break to the fullest, so getting sick two days in sucks.

He wakes up miserable on the third day, his curly locks mated to his forehead and neck from sweating during the night. He can feel how sore his throat is and how achy his body feels.

He looks at the clock on his nightstand and groans, it’s already mid-day. His mom must have gone to the salon hours ago, and won’t be home for another four hours. He’s home alone and too sick to even move.

He stays in his bed, his eyes half-lidded and body too weak to move. He remembers that he was supposed to swing by the hospital today and his heart sinks, he won’t get to go and hang out with Louis. It makes him feel worse as he makes himself get out of bed and go fetch the telephone in the hall to call Susan and let her know he won’t be coming by today.

She instructs him to take a warm bath and drink lots of water before resting. A bath does sound amazing but Harry feels too weak to even run himself a bath right now or shower, so he miserably trudges back to his bedroom and lays down, burrowing in his covers and letting his tears fall down.

He wakes up at the feeling of a hand caressing his damp cheek; his nose scrunches as he tries to wake himself up. He’s happy his mom has finally got back. Only when he opens his eyes, it’s not his mom’s face he sees, it’s Louis’.

It feels like his heart skips a beat with the way his chest contrast painfully, he looks around disoriented, unable to tell how long he’s been asleep.

“How are you feeling, love?” Louis asks, keeping his voice soft and low. His hand now petting Harry’s curls.

Harry pouts, “sick” he mumbles as he tries to throw the covers suffocating him. He feels filthy, so sweaty and hot under his clothes.

“Here let me help” Louis offers as he shifts the covers off Harry’s body and helps him sit up.

“Open your mouth for me, babe” Louis instructs. Harry does so and Louis puts a thermometer in. Harry flushes when he remembers how he almost begged Louis to take his temperature. It seems Louis remembers as well because he averts his eyes before checking how high Harry’s temp is.

“It’s not too high” he observes before smiling down at harry, “you must be feeling horrible, pet”

Harry whines and nods.

“let me run you a bath” Louis says before helping the younger boy up and into the bathroom, he sits him down on the closed toilet seat and turns the hot water on, he grabs Harry’s strawberry body wash and squirts some inside the bath making bubbles appear.

He checks the water before turning towards the sleepy boy, “let’s get you out of those clothes”

Harry is pliant as Louis rids his of his shirt and pajama pants. But he leaves his underwear on which confuses Harry.

He goes to pull them off himself, because he doesn’t bathe with his underwear on, and because they’re damp with sweat and sticking uncomfortably to his skin, but Louis grabs his wrists and stops him.

“Leave them on, babe”

 Harry whines again, “icky” he says simply, fussing as Louis guides him into the bath tub and makes him sit down with his underwear still on.

Louis only chuckles, “now you can take them off”

Harry glares at him and slides the wet fabric down his legs before holding it up for Louis. The latter laughs and takes the clothes, putting them in the hamper before turning to Harry.

“Feeling better?”

Harry hums and nods, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

Louis kneels down next to the tub and grabs a wash cloth, wetting it before rubbing it gently over the boy’s arms, then chest and color bones.

Harry hums as Louis scrubs his body gently with the cloth; he then hands it to him and tell him to finish washing himself while he washes his hair. So Harry lazily rubs the cloth over his crotch before parting his legs to wash his bum. His eyes closed and little moans coming out of his mouth as Louis’s fingers massages his skull and curls.

Louis tries his hardest to ignore how sinful harry looks right now, with his eyes closed and skin flushed, legs bent and spread. The boy is sick after all, and completely unaware of how irresistible he looks.

When the water starts cooling, Louis fetches Harry’s pink fluffy tower from the shelf and says, “dry yourself off while I go grab you some clean clothes”

He didn’t expect Harry to stand up, his naked and wet body for display to Louis, as he makes grabby hands for his towel.

Louis curses internally before handing him the towel and dashing out of the bathroom.


End file.
